


Too Damn Long

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Timestamp, Top Dean, but can stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: After months of dating and flirting, an impromptu meeting leads to something both Castiel and Dean have been craving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for the DMPC...
> 
> Figured why not torture myself on the eve on my birthday and write my first Destiel smut.. Sorry for any errors you find. 
> 
> Also you'll notice the "Timestamp" tag... This is based off a long fic I'm working on. This is their first time together but it can be read as a stand alone :)
> 
> And enjoy!

Castiel couldn’t believe this was finally happening. After weeks, months of flirting, teasing, and even fucking drunk phone sex - he was finally getting his hands on Dean’s glorious body. He was going to be able to trace every perfect little freckle on his body with his fingers and tongue. Learn the way Dean likes to be touched, how hard to bite in order to earn pleasurable moans from the man with the impossible green eyes.

 

The air in Dean’s car was thick with anticipation. From time to time Castiel would catch Dean glancing from the road to him. He could feel his eyes sweep over his body. Even the subtle shifts in his seat seemed to make Castiel’s heart race faster. He wasn’t scared; no, far from it. He was excited, anxious; fucking ready for whatever the night may bring.

 

Tonight was a spur of the moment thing. Normally they plan their outings. Last week had been to the shadow casting of Rocky Horror Picture Show in downtown. Castiel doesn’t think he’ll ever get the image of Dean in the gold hotpants out of his head. Not that he minds, he loves that particular image for his spank bank. And the look on Dean’s face when Castiel revealed the traditional lingere of Doctor Frank-n-furter, complete with heels, garter belt and fishnet stockings; Castiel is surprised they didn’t just leave then and fuck in the Impala.

 

An unintentional shiver runs through his body at the memory of Dean’s eyes, nearly black and demonic looking, so overtaken by the lust. The smirk on Dean’s plush lips, the way he slowly dragged his tongue along his lower lip…

 

 _Fuck!_ Castiel groans internally, using the palm of his hand to push down on his rapidly hardening dick.

 

Dean chuckles from the driver’s seat. “Thinking happy thoughts there, Cas?”

 

“Very happy.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks with that fucking smirk that Castiel loves. “Sharing is caring, Cas.”

 

“Oh, you’ll get a personal demonstration when we get to your place.” Cas bites back his own smirk when he feels the force of the Impala’s engine rev and work harder. Apparently, Dean is just as ready as he is.

 

Once they got to Dean’s apartment, it was almost laughable how they were acting. Castiel didn’t know if he was acting on nerves or if he was responding to what appeared to be Dean’s apprehension. Castiel was beginning to get frustrated when Dean had offered him a drink for the third time.

 

“That’s not the kind of thirst-” Castiel started to sass Dean but was quickly cut off by the force of Dean’s mouth against his. Castiel hears himself whimper, as he’s surrounded by the smell of leather and a woodsy scent that he knows all too well is Dean. Dean cups Castiel’s face, chuckling slightly as their noses bump again before he tilts his head to press his soft, full, silken lips against him. The kiss this time is hesitant. A gentle brush of mouths, a small curl to Dean’s as green eyes watch Castiel curiously.

 

Finally remembering he had other body parts, Castiel places his hands on Dean’s waist as the other man pushes him against the wall, slotting himself with a bowed leg between Castiel’s muscled thigh. Castiel slides his hands up along Dean’s abdomen and chest. His hand moving around his neck as Dean’s mouth ghosts along his jaw. Dean’s breath is warm and inviting. The barely there touches of his luscious lips combined with the gentle push of his nose, silently commanding Castiel to move his head.

 

He complies, a quiet moan escapes him as the warmth of Dean’s opened mouth kiss is placed on the point of his pulse. The sensation of Dean’s teeth along Castiel's over heated skin, the strong powerful licks of his tongue, and the agonizingly slow movements of Dean's hands under his shirt, he couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Dean,” he whines. He had every intention in making that sound stronger than he had, but at the precise moment he decides to speak up was also the same thine Dean pressed himself closer, making his thigh rub against Castiel's dick.

 

Dean leans back enough to look at Castiel. His green eyes are much darker than Castiel had ever seen them. The lust and his desire so evident in his gaze.

 

“You like that, Cas?” Dean’s voice sounds so rough, the slight southern twang Castiel knows as the accent from being born and raised in Kansas, slipping through causing Castiel to shudder in need.

 

Dean's hand cups Castiel through his jeans where he applies just enough pressure that a gasp leaves Castiel's lips and his hips roll into Dean's hand. Dean smirks at the way Castiel's body is responding to him.

 

“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” Dean suggests. How the fuck he can be so calm is beyond Castiel.

 

He must have responded in a way Dean liked because they're on the move again. Clothes are being stripped from bodies. Mouths pressed against each other. Tongues tangling. At one point Dean started giggling when Castiel's touch was to light against his sides. Definitely something he'd keep in mind for later.

 

By the time the men made it to Dean's bed, Dean was naked as the day he was born and Castiel was down to his boxers.

 

“We need to either get you something sexier or rid you of the habit.” Dean snapped the waistband to emphasize his point.

 

Castiel glared at him. “I've learned around you, going commando is unwise.”

 

That smirk returned as Dean shoved Castiel back on the bed. “And why's that?” he taunted.

 

Castiel moved himself farther up the bed and watched as Dean climbed up over him. A predatory look in his eyes as he looked over Castiel's body beneath him.

 

“Denim and zippers are not the best on a sensitive dick.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, dipping his head and slowly running the tip of his tongue in a circle around in of Castiel's nipple.

 

“Y-y-yessss,” Castiel stuttered out as Dean clamped his mouth around the sensitive bud.

 

Dean hummed and pulled away enough to tail hot, open mouth kisses to the other side.

 

“Do you think of me when get hard, Cas?” he asked before nipping on the neglected bud. Castiel could only moan at Dean's touches. He'd always been responsive when touched the right way, but Jesus, it usually took more than nipple play for him to be this vocal.

 

“I bet,” Dean started as he kissed his way down Castiel's chest. “You use those beautiful hands of yours to get off,” he pause at the area below Castiel's rib cage and runs his tongue along the ink upon the skin. Castiel hisses when teeth scrape along his skin.

 

“And I know how fucking good you sound when you cum, Cas.” Dean hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boring white boxers. “How fucking sinful you voice becomes begging me for more. Pleading with me to make you cum.”

 

Castiel lifts his hips to help Dean remove the last article of clothing. He's completely enraptured by Dean’s words. A part of him suspected Dean was vocal after the drunken phone sex Castiel initiated but he had convinced himself that the dirty talk was for that event. But having Dean's southern bourbon voice talk to him in person…

 

Castiel's thoughts leave him as he feels the flat of Dean's tongue run along the underside of his dick.

 

“Fuck,” he moans out. Dean's warm mouth slowly swallowing his dick, inch by inch until feels Dean's nose against the patch of skin above.

 

Castiel sits himself up in his elbows to look at the man swallowing him down. Green eyes meet his as Dean hums around him and begins to bob up and down. When Castiel's hips jerk up involuntarily to fuck into Dean's mouth, a strong arm is placed on them holding down as the other hand teases at his puckered hole. When did Dean get lube, he wonders but soon doesn't care when a single digit penetrates.

 

It's too much. Castiel can't handle all the sensations at once. He never imagined Dean not having a gag reflex. He never anticipated the way his body would open up to Dean as if it knew him.

 

By the time Dean starts to scissor him open with three fingers, Castiel it's tugging at Dean's short hair, getting to pull him up. Dean comes up, but only to the head where hollows it his cheeks and sucks. His tongue swirling around and fucking Castiel's split.

 

“I'm gonna...fuck.. Dean!” he cries out as Dean's fingers teased the sensitive spot within.

 

Blessedly Dean let's go. The sound he makes is so pornographic that Castiel is now tugging at his own hair, using the pain to keep himself from blowing his load in Dean's face. Castiel throws his head back on the pillow, his chest heaving as he struggles for breath.

 

Dean chuckles as his lips make their way back to Castiel’s. When their mouths mold together, Dean groans into the desperate kiss Castiel gives him. Holding him as close as he possibly can, Castiel’s tongue twirls against Dean’s, tasting himself mixed in with the taste of Dean. A taste that he’s become addicted to quite suddenly.

 

Dean cups Castiel’s face in his hands, gently separating from him as he pecks soft but lingering kisses.

 

“It’s okay, Cas.” He says between touches. “I got you.”

 

Castiel nods, in response, as he shifts his legs, spreading them farther to accommodate Dean. Dean smiles at the man beneath him before kissing the scar just below his collarbone and reaching for the bedside table.

 

Castiel watches the muscles of Dean’s back flex with movement. He lifts his hand to trail it down the taunt skin. His own hand jittery, still overcome but the intense pleasure he had just received. A sound that was a combination of a whimper and a moan, escapes him as Dean’s hips rock against his.

 

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean’s tone of voice indicates that he is far from sorry. Castiel wants to point that fact out to him, but can’t seem to find his words. Not that he needs them at this point as he’s drowning in the taste of Dean again.

 

The hypnotic movement of his lips and tongue distract Castiel. There’s a new sense of want, an urgency, that can be felt with each stroke of tongues gliding together. Castiel’s hands trace along Dean’s back. The way it curves just before the swell of his ass is something Castiel want’s to have memorized, along with the smattering of freckles that litter every inch of his skin.

 

He’s so enraptured with the beauty that is Dean Winchester that he is surprised by his own moan that breaks free from their kiss. Dean had slowly started to burrow into him, allowing Castiel to adjust to his girth.

 

Foreheads pressed together, panting gasps fan each other’s faces. Dean’s soft curses are the only semi coherent words heard until he is flush against Castiel.

 

“Holy shit, Cas,” he breathes out with a shaky laugh. Castiel’s eyes snap open to look at him in question. “So much tighter than I though,” he said simply before placing butterfly kisses along Castiel’s neck.

 

Castiel hums and moves his hips slightly, testing himself. “Dean…”

 

Dean doesn’t need any other instruction as he starts to move. A slow pace that is no more than torture. Castiel begs for Dean to move faster, but he doesn’t move.

 

“Not yet, Cas.” He responds, silencing the other man’s protest with a bite to his shoulder. Castiel cries out, the pain not expected but definitely enjoyable. He arches of the bed, rolling his hips in sync with Dean’s thrusts.

 

“Please,” Cas begs. “Dean… Please.”

 

That wicked look is back in Dean’s eyes as he positions one of Castiel’s legs higher, pulling himself out nearly all the way. “You want me to fuck you, Cas?” he asks before thrusting back in harder.

 

“Yes!” Castiel cries out.

 

Dean’s pace quickens. Following Castiel’s pants and moans, spearing him harder with each thrust. Soon the only sounds heard in the room are the broken moans from both men and the slap of their sweaty skin against each other.

 

“Deaaan,” he whines as his spot is pounded into relentlessly. Dean grunts in response, his hand wrapping around Castiel’s cock. All it takes is for two pumps of Dean’s fist and Castiel is shuddering, spilling out over Dean’s hand and onto his stomach in thick ropes.

 

Dean follows shortly after. The sight of Castiel losing control and the feeling of his walls clenching around Dean’s dick, was enough to push him over the edge. Castiel huffs a breathless laugh when Dean collapses on top of him. The weight of his body, comforting and warm to his rapidly cooling skin. Both men lay entwined together, their breathing starting to return to normal. Castiel’s idle hands make busy work dragging through Dean’s short hair.

 

Dean looks at him, his eyes wide and bright green again. A smile tugs at the man’s lips. “I think that was worth the wait.”

 

Castiel makes a noise in his throat to agree. “No more waiting,” he adds.

 

Dean laughs and shakes his head. He moves himself up as if he’s doing a push up above Castiel. “Fuck no. There will be a lot more of that. You look to good under me,” he dips his head, capturing Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at the flesh before running his tongue along it. Castiel lets out a soft whimper once his lip is freed before pressing a hungry kiss to Dean’s mouth.

 

The battle of kisses wares on, eventually leading the men to the shower, where there isn’t a round two because as Dean says, “shower sex is complicated.” However they do fall back into bed with lazy kisses, brazen touches and whispered promises.

  
  



End file.
